Phoebe’s Teacher
by Avatar Aang
Summary: One shot phoebe when she 8 years old in school what happended to her. based on a true story.


**Thanks for reading. This is a one shot idea for Phoebe, It's based on a true story. This happen to a teacher of mine she told us one day in class that a teacher from our primary school (now retired) this to her when she was small. **

**So i hope you like it and please review if you, can thanks in advance.**

* * *

"YOU STUPIT IDOIT!!" Ms. Creon screamed to a little girl in her class. Only 8 years old the girl stood in fear at the middle aged women. "How can 3 times 2 be 5??!! " she shouted, the girl said nothing. 

Everyone in room stood silent no one dared move. They were all lining up one by one to show Ms. Creon their maths homework from the night before. Phoebe Halliwell stood in the line only 8 years old dread having to hand up her homework, knowing well that, like always she would be mocked like nearly everyone else in the class.

"I Suppose you thought 3 plus 2 was 5?" Ms. Creon mocked. "Ha! You're a miserable failure." Phoebe was in the second grade and hated this teacher. Usually Phoebe feared this lining up to check the homework today was no different except she had not done all the maths questions, she wasn't sure how to do them and her older sister Piper was sick last night. It started with her getting the flu two weeks ago but last night she got much worst. Their Grams had to take her to the hospital. So Phoebe spent most of the night worried about Piper in the hospital waiting room with her other sister Prue.

Not that Ms. Creon would care. She didn't accept any excuses. Five years ago Phoebe and her sisters lost their mother. Their father wasn't around so it was just Phoebe, her sisters and grams. Ms. Creon didn't really care she was just about discipline and in these days corporate punishment was allowed and accepted.

The little girl went to sit down. Phoebe felt tired but she trembled as she waited to be called to Ms. Creon's desk. Her Desk was filled with a smoky air to it. It was like a black smog that surround the desk that made it insufferable to all around it. She would smoke even if it was not allowed. No one would chance to tell. Ms Creon called the next girl. The girl in front of Phoebe looked up clutching her red copy book in her little hands.

"Matthews!" Ms. Creon shouted.

The little girl with dark hair, probably the youngest in the class stepped forward to Ms Creon.

She was trembling like Phoebe. "Ms. ... I... I... forgot to do my maths..." she said so scared. Ms. Creon's face looked disgusted like something or someone had died. Her eyes were like fire as she raised her hand. Phoebe looked in compete terror as the teacher swung her hand across Paige's face fling her backwards. The little girl only just 7 years old fell back on top of Phoebe. Her face was swollen. The other children looked away in fear. Ms. Creon looked like a dangerous burning fit of anger. Phoebe lying there in shock she felt numb she knew in her heart this was to happen to her in the next few moments. She always remembered grams tell them-

_"If you ever raise your hand to someone you should be so ashamed." _Not that Phoebe knew at the time but gram's exception was demons and warlocks. Phoebe had never been hit before and couldn't understand what had happen to the small girl in her class just seconds ago. She slowly pushed Paige off her and got up. She didn't look at the teacher she just ran. She ran to the door left her bag, books, pencils, everything all she thought was to get out of there as fast as her little legs could go. The whole class looked at door where Phoebe had exited.

"Where's Halliwell gone to?" Ms Creon said looking a little surprised.

Phoebe ran so fast through the halls and stairways not thinking just running. When she bumped into Prue, Prue was 13 years old and she held the family together.

"Phoebe what are you doing out of class?" she seen that her little sister was terrified. "What's wrong??" she said now more worried as Phoebe didn't answer her she looked white with fear she ran past her big sister and headed out the main door. Prue stood there unknown what had just happen wanting to find out more but had to get to class.

Phoebe had made it home. It was just about noon and Grams come in from the kitchen when she heard the front door bang.

"Phoebe what are you doing home this early??" she asked but Phoebe was still upset and couldn't help but weep as she told her Grams everything that happen in school. How afraid she was for herself and the other kids. It took Grams 20 minutes just to calm her down.

Grams and Phoebe marched back to the school. It was about lunch time now so all the kids were outside playing. Grams went in to Ms. Creon's class room. She had left Phoebe outside the room.

"Mrs. Halliwell what can I do for you?" Ms. Creon said in a pleasant sort of way.

"Cut the crap, what did you do to scare my granddaughter so bad she had to come home crying?" Grams said not at all impressed.

"Phoebe left without permission-" Ms Creon said not liking Mrs Halliwell coming in to her classroom like this.

Prue was in the yard looking for Phoebe.

"Hey Prue, how's Piper." A boy of about Prue's age said.

"She getting better, the doctors said she can come home today." Prue smiled. "Thanks Andy."

"She like my sister." He said smiling.

"Something's wrong with Phoebe I seen her earlier..." Prue said sounding worried.

"I help you find her." Andy said.

"I DON'T CARE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO USE VOILENCE!!!" Gram shouted furiously at the ignorant teacher.

"I'm allowed punish the way I see fit Mrs Halliwell. If someone doesn't have their homework done-" Ms. Creon said.

"Phoebe was in the hospital last night! Her sister is very sick, she's already lost her mother!!" Grams shouted.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am but-" the teacher said.

"I don't care. Just never touch my granddaughter again! Or any other child in her class." Gram said and stormed out of the class room. She took Phoebe home and when Prue came home later she found out about the second grade teacher everyone in the school hated.

"Hey how are you feeling now?" Prue asked her little sister.

"I feel better now it's Piper you should worry about." Phoebe said she felt much calmer now.

"You know I worry about both my little sisters." Prue said and kiss Phoebe on head. Then Phoebe went upstairs. Piper came in she was looking better. She sat next to Prue.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked seeing Phoebe leave she couldn't believe happened to her.

"She'll be fine, I think... What about you are you okay?" Prue asked now concerned for her other sister.

"Yeah I'm fine now." Piper said.

Phoebe went to bed that night and when she woke up the next morning and went downstairs.

"M-m-morning." she said with a stutter.

"Phoebe what the matter with your voice?" Piper asked.

"N-n-nothing." Phoebe said still stuttering.

"You have a stutter." Prue said.

"W-w-what? H-h-how??" Phoebe said panicking.

"It's probably the shock you'll be fine. You just have to grow out of it." Prue said.

It took Phoebe many years to grow out of her stutter she had it until she was about 13. What had happened had affected most of Phoebe's childhood and had permanently traumatised her. Ms. Creon continued to teach and never really understood what had made Phoebe so scared. She retired some years later. Just goes to show that a simple thing any teacher says throughout the day to any student something that the teacher would not necessarily even think of as hurting anyone can stick with a child for the rest of their lives. Phoebe had a pretty normal life with the exception of finding out she was a witch and that she had another sister. But she never forgot that day or that teacher ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review tell me what you think of it or if you think it should be continued on and if so if you any ideas that would good too.**


End file.
